


it's been a long day, all I want is your love

by t_hens



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Celebration [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan wakes up with a terrible headache and a depressive episode to go with it, but thankfully Phil is there to take care of him.





	it's been a long day, all I want is your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braceforthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braceforthat/gifts).



> written for the Valentines Fic Celebration to celebrate my one year anniversary of writing :)
> 
> thank you Cam for this wonderful prompt <3
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Dan knows it’s going to be a bad day before he’s even properly opened his eyes. There is a dull throb at the base of his skull that aches every time he takes a deep breath in. A low whine leaves his mouth without his permission, the pain making his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

He doesn’t feel the bed move in response and can’t hear Phil fiddling around on his side, so he can’t help but assume that Phil already got up for the day. Instead of getting up and looking for painkillers, Dan stays laying down, the dark tendrils in his mind rearing up and getting their hooks into him. 

The longer he lays there, the worse he feels. He knows logically that he needs to get up and eat and take some medicine, probably drink tons of water, too. But there is a tiny, dark part of his brain that relishes in feeling bad; he thinks on some level maybe he deserves it. Even thinking it makes him feel dramatic and silly, but without no other voice to drown it out, he finds it a little hard not to believe it. 

Dan isn’t sure how much time has passed by the time a pattering of footsteps get closer and closer to their room, until he feels the bed dip beside him and Phil’s arms wrap around his stomach. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Phil says in the softest voice ever, and Dan feels a pang of guilt for lying in bed like a slug when he could have been spending time with Phil.

Dan doesn’t say anything in response, just grunts a little and burrows back into the warmth of Phil’s chest. Phil squeezes him a little harder, erasing all of the space between them, and places a light kiss on the skin behind his ear.

“You okay?” he asks in that same soft voice, and Dan can’t even think of fibbing; he shakes his head rapidly, which only serves to fuel the ache rattling around in his brain.

“Is it a bad day?” 

Dan shrugs his shoulder. “Kind of. I have a really bad headache and I just don’t feel good. Kinda grumpy. 

He can feel Phil nod against his back, placing another kiss on his bare shoulder this time.

“Normally I would tell you you need to get up, but I know how shitty headaches are. We can just have a lay in today.”

Dan shakes his head again, trying his best to ignore the way his head pounds in response.

“I need to get up. I don’t wanna make the day worse.”

“Okay,” Phil says, rubbing the soft skin of his tummy. 

Dan gets up first, throwing the covers off of him and sitting up too quickly. He sits at the edge of the bed while the black spots leave his vision and hears as Phil gets up, too. Phil riffles through the drawers for a moment before coming back with his green York hoodie, helping Dan to get it on his lethargic body.

Once it’s on, Phil runs a hand softly through his unruly curls and gives him a warm smile. “Let’s get you some breakfast.”

Dan follows Phil into the kitchen like a baby duck trailing after its mother. Phil sits him at the dining room table and moves about the kitchen getting him water and coffee, then handing him paracetamol and a piece of slightly burnt toast (“Who likes their toast burnt?” Phil mutters, adjusting the time on the toaster). Dan gulps everything down quickly. The coffee is a touch too hot, but it helps warm him up from the inside in a way that he desperately needs today.

Phil leads him to the lounge with a warm hand on his back and gentle words. Although Dan doesn’t love being sick or having bad days, he does love how soft and gentle Phil becomes. Normally a little excessive and rough with his movements, Phil turns into the most considerate caretaker, treating Dan as if he’s fragile and breakable.

When they finally make it to the couch, Dan feels tired; all of his energy depleted from eating and walking. He slumps gratefully onto Phil and burrows himself into the opening of Phil’s arms where he fits just perfectly. He can hear Phil turning on something on the tv, but he doesn’t care enough to sit up and look. A soft sigh leaves him as Phil’s fingers start carding through his hair. He’s not usually big on having his hair touched, but Phil is the exception. Phil is the exception for everything, really.

He’s nearly back to sleep, the pain in his head temporarily numbed by the paracetamol, when his phone rings loudly on the coffee table. Dan groans into the crevice of Phil’s neck. Before he can move to grab it, though, Phil is already answering.

“Hey, Marianne. No, this is Phil,” he chuckles. “Dan is feeling poorly today, so I will email you the ideas we had since he’s resting.”

They hang up and Phil sets Dan’s phone down gently, resuming the petting of Dan’s hair like nothing just happened.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said quietly into Phil’s neck, rather than make eye contact.

“You always help me when I’m poorly, so I’m just doing the same for you. That’s what you do when you’re married. In sickness and in health, right?”

Dan chuckles lightly, the first spark of happiness he’s felt all day.

“You know you have to marry me first right? Or even just propose? You have to put _some_ effort in, ya know.”

Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead as he lifts his head to smile at Phil. “All in good time, don’t you worry, Danny boy.”

“You’re just too cheap to buy an engagement ring,” he said, digging his fingers into Phil’s ribs, making him laugh loudly and try to squirm away.

Dan moves to follow and his head gives a nasty throb, reminding him that he’s not feeling nearly as well as he thought. He can feel his face wincing and watch as the smile falls off of Phil’s face quickly.

“C’mon, let’s go take a nap.”

He doesn’t bother arguing; Phil is far more stubborn and determined than he is, even when he’s feeling up for a challenge. Today is not one of those days, though, so he stands and docily lets Phil lead him back to their room by the hand.

Phil tucks him in and promises to be right back before heading out of the room again. Dan hasn’t even had a chance to properly close his eyes and relax before Phil is back, arms full. He sets two cups of tea on his nightstand and the rest of his loot on the bed and starts placing candles around the room, turning the overhead lights off when he’s finished. The room is bathed in soft, flickering lights, and Dan can’t help but feel choked up. 

He climbs in bed, handing Dan a cup of tea and taking his own in his hands, blowing on it slowly. The urge to cry is welling up in Dan’s throat and any other day he might fight the tears that are threatening to spill, but he doesn’t bother today. 

“Thank you,” he says, his voice cracking a little.

Phil sets his tea down and takes Dan’s out of his hands, pulling him in close. He lets the tears fall out of him and does his best not to sob too loudly into Phil’s ear. Phil doesn’t seem to care, though; he rubs Dan’s back and wipes the tears he can reach that haven’t already soaked into the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know, but you do so much for me and you deal with me when I’m a mess like this and -” another sob leaves him, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s just a bad day, remember? Headaches don’t last forever and neither do bad days. And even if they do, I’m not going anywhere, you know that.”

Dan nods and wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, trying his best to stifle his crying. “I love you,” he says, his voice gravely from crying.

“I love you, too.” Phil presses kisses against the side of Dan’s head, making Dan take a shuddering breath to try and relax.

It takes a while before he’s all cried out; eyes swollen and aching and his nose running a little. Phil gets out of bed and pulls him with towards the bathroom. He has Dan sit on the counter while he busies himself with running a bath. Dan can smell the various bath products as Phil adds them to the water, though he can’t see what they are specifically.

He stands back after a few moments and helps Dan pull his hoodie over his head. Dan pulls his own pants off, not in the mood to have things head in that direction right now. Phil senses this, and doesn’t make a move to touch him until he’s helping him ease himself into the fragrant bubble bath. A moan of happiness leaves him as his body is covered in the warm water. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall gently back onto the edge of the tub. 

“Better?” Phil asks, fingers trailing through the water. Dan knows Phil isn’t referring to everything; they both know what’s going on with Dan can’t be solved with just a bath, but he nods anyway, grasping onto Phil’s fingers.

“I love you,” Dan says, squeezing Phil’s fingers and giving him a tired smile.

“Love you, too.”

They stay like that until the water runs cold; Dan in the bath, dozing in and out, and Phil sat next to him on the floor, caressing his skin softly and smiling sweet smiles anytime Dan opens his eyes. 

When he finally gets the energy to get up, Phil wraps him in one of the thick, new towels they had gotten for Christmas. Phil takes care to dry every inch of him off and gets him new pants to put on before crawling into bed and waiting for Dan to join him. 

A stronger man would have a hard time resisting Phil right now; hair messy and glasses slightly askew, giving him a dopey smile and holding his arms out invitingly. Dan makes his way to the bed and crawls on to Phil’s lap rather than his side of the bed. Phil giggles a little, but holds Dan tightly against him.

Dan nuzzles the side of Phil’s neck, enjoying the smell of his cologne from yesterday and that flowery body wash he loves so much. He lets out a deep sigh at the comfort of the moment and just lets himself lay against Phil, hoping he’s not crushing him too much. Phil doesn’t seem to mind, though. He runs his hands up and down Dan’s back and kisses his shoulders and hair so lightly Dan isn’t even sure he feels it.

Phil gets up eventually and makes them each a quick sandwich and Dan a giant glass of water. He refuses to let Dan lay down until he’s finished, holding Dan’s cuddles hostage in favor of hydration. Dan makes a big show of swallowing the last bit and sets it down on the nightstand loudly.

“Okay, come here, now.” Phil yanks Dan toward him, making an unexpected giggle leave him. The sound doesn’t send a spark of pain through him and Dan is thankful. 

He snuggles against Phil and watches as he answers some emails on his phone. It’s not terribly interesting and Dan can feel himself start to fall back to sleep after a while. Before he completely passes out, he sits up and kisses Phil square on the lips. He’s not particularly gentle, but all the emotions and feelings from the day are welled up inside him and kissing Phil has always been his favorite outlet.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me today,” Dan says after he pulls back, both of their faces a little pink.

“Of course. It was my pleasure.”

He kisses Phil’s cheek before laying down against his shoulder. Dan doesn’t take the piss like he normally would, not wanting to taint the the cozy day together with teasing. Besides, they have their whole lives together for that.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182634100346/its-been-a-long-day-all-i-want-is-your-love) if you like :)


End file.
